I love you but do you love me too KuukaiXYaya
by SasuNaruFan1994
Summary: This is a one shot for KuukaiXYaya fans. Yaya loves Kuukai but she thinks he loves Amu when he finds out her feelings who will her choose.


**I love you but do you love me too**

**by: SasuNaruFan1994**

**A Kuukai/Yaya One Shot**

Kyou: Hey everyone I wrote this one shot after reading a few others wrote it got me inspired.

Amu: Why couldn't this have been about me :(

Kyou: Because Amu not everything has to be about you

Yaya: Yeah Amu-chii yet me have my moment once.

Amu: -huff- w/e

Kyou: Alright Yaya you get the honors.

Yaya: SasuNaruFan1994 does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters though she does own the character Kira.

**Yaya's age: 12**

**Kuukai's age: 13**

**Yaya's Pov**

**I felt my heart breaking into tiny pieces after what happened to day anyone could see why well anyone who saw would know. Today Kuukai graduated and something happened....**

Flashback

_**Today was Kuukai's last day at Seiyo Elementary next year he'd be in the middle school and I wouldn't see him as much anymore. Today I had to tell Kuukai the truth about how I felt for him. But I was scared because I was sure he was in love with of course the school heart throb, and my friend the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu. She was my friend but sometimes I really hated her everyone loved her but she took it for granted and passed it off as no big deal.**_

_**I was in the auditorium decorating of course. But I was kind of mad Amu she was supposed to be helping me but of course she was too busy. They think because im youngest they can walk all over me geez they don't even appreciate me most of the time. I put the last decoration in place and bam I was done. Everything looks perfect I'd never admit it but I was a bit of a perfectionist and im more mature then I look im not totally naive. I use the baby act to get attention because before I acted that way no one noticed me now they do.**_

_**I smiled at my work then got down off the latter I'd been working on. Tadase came in to check to see if everything was ready and complimented me on a job well done. Soon the graduates came in and everyone else sat down. They had a long speech about growing up and other boring stuff. And then they started calling people to come up and get there diploma. After a while they called Kuukai's name and he came up. He gave a piece sign and winked at me and the other guardians causing some girls to faint or screech. He then smiled and walked back to his seat. Once the ceremony was done the guardians headed to the garden to have this years final meeting. **_

_**I didn't go to the garden directly though I wanted to relax for a bit before I went I was upset that Kuukai was leaving and needed time to get myself together. I sat down on the hill by the soccor field Kuukai usually plays on. Pepe tried to cheer me up but I couldn't feel happy at such a sad time. Before I knew it my phone beeped and I checked to see who it was it was a text from Amu "Hey Yaya where are you"? It read. I rolled my eyes and threw the phone into a bush like she cares she has Kuukai all to her self with me gone. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see Kuukai sit down next to me. **_

"_**Yaya" someone said bringing me out of my thoughts. "K-kuukai" I stuttered blushing slightly because he caught me spacing. "Yaya what's up why aren't you at the meeting having fun with us"? He said frowning. "I just needed to be alone for a while" I said quietly. "Your upset about me leaving aren't you"? He said. "Yeah of course you're my best friend Kuukai" I said sadly and then I began to cry. He pulled me into a hug and said "That means a lot Yaya". He kissed me lightly on the forehead like a older brother would do making me blush.**_

_**That's when the moment was ruined by "Kuukai, Yaya I've been looking for OH" she said surprised. Kuukai pulled away quickly just in time to see Amu crying and running away. Kuukai pushed me away and chased after her "Amu wait" he yelled. I knew it he could never love me because to him I was only a little sister but to me he was so much more my first love. I sighed and headed home I cried the whole way there too.**_

**And that's why im heart broken now. I felt bad for missing his party but I couldn't go and watch him ogle Amu it hurt too much. Everyone thought Yaya was just a kid so she can't love someone or possibly have feelings. Mean while I wonder if him and Amu made up they're probably a couple by now.**

**Kuukai's Pov**

**I chased after Amu and finally caught her when she tripped over a rock. She was now sobbing on the ground. I hugged her silently and let her cry. I felt bad because it was obvious Amu loved me and it hurt her to see me hugging and holding Yaya like that. I held her closer to me and finally her sobbing stopped. She smiled and said "Sorry about that Kuukai I don't know what came over me. I nodded and didn't ask questions I figured Yaya was at the meeting by now. But when I walked in I didn't see her "Hey where's Yaya" I asked. "She never came I thought you were with her" Tadase said slightly worried. "I was but then I had to run after Amu because she was upset" I said. **

**Nadeshiko looked worried and said "Oh dear". I looked at her and said "What Nadeshiko"? She looked down and said "Kuukai I can't believe you never realized it either your cruel or just plain stupid". "Yeah" Tadase agreed with a nod. "What how am I stupid" I asked. "Well isn't it obvious why Yaya liked you this whole time how could you not have seen it"? She asked angered (she chara changed). I was in mortal shock "Yaya loves me" I let that thought process though my mind. "WHAT"? Amu said shocked and feeling slightly guilty. "Geez both you are idiots" Nadeshiko said still chara changed. Tadase calmed Nadeshiko down and said in a soft voice "Kuukai now you have to decide how you feel about her because Yaya isn't a toy even if she acts babyish sometimes she is just as old on a emotional level as us and her feelings could be hurt easily". I nodded feeling guilty myself to think I told her about girls I liked and made her suffer like that. She must hate me now.**

**But the question was "Do I love Yaya". I mean we've always been friends but is there something more there. The answer is yes there has always been. I admit when guys talked to Yaya so lovingly I got insanely jealous and angry. Of course I never told anyone that I figured it was just my protective side. But again I couldn't deny that Yaya wasn't on my mind ofter the way her hair flowed when she swung on the swing, or the sweet smell that lingered off her when I hugged her. She was a lot more then just a friend but what are we then. Do I love her? The answer is yes I do I can't believe I never saw it. I was so into Amu that I never realized what was right in front of my face or in this case who. I smiled to myself.**

**Tadase then said "Well Kuukai do you love her"?. I smiled and said "Yes, yes I do". And its true I love Yaya Yuuki a sweet beautiful girl that has always been there a girl who always had my back and loved me for who I am. I saw Amu's hurt look but she'd get over it she had Ikuto and Tadase after all. Tadase and Nadeshiko smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. I was on my way out when Amu said "Kuukai good luck". I smiled at Amu I think she understood. I quickly character changed with Daisuke and sped to her house.**

**Yaya's Pov**

**I was getting ready for bed I was already dressed in my "I love Kuukai" pajama's I stole from some young fan girls. The pajama's were adorable. The top was blue and had a big picture of Kuukai's face on the front, and the bottoms had his name all over them. I untied my hair and blushed the snarls out. When I finished I walked out onto my balcony to think for a while. When I heard some one running who the hell would be running this late at night. That's when I saw to my shock Kuukai running full speed towards my house. He stopped in front of my house and I was thinking why the hell is he here so late. **

**I then realized what I was wearing a ran back inside he couldn't see me like this. I tried to hide when I heard a knock on my balcony window. I turned to see Kuukai crap. I opened the door slowly and said "Kuukai why are you here so late"? He smirked and said "Can't I come visit my biggest fan". I blushed at that and said "W-what do you mean by that". He leaned down a bit "Cute pajama's Yaya". I blushed darker damn my crush on him. "Are you gonna keep acting like Ikuto or tell me why you're here"? He frowned and said "How would you know how he acts"?. "Slumber party at Amu's duh" I said rolling my eyes slightly. "Oh well im here because the guardians told me about your feelings for me and-". I cut him off "Yeah I know you're here to tell me I'm just a kid and you can't stop think about Am- and he cut me off with his warm lips.**

"**W-wha" I said shocked when he pulled away. "You were close except for the fact that one I don't think you're a kid I think you're a beautiful young lady, and two" he leaned down close to my face again making me blush more "The one I can't stop thinking about is you I love you Yaya". I blushed and shyly kissed him passionately which turned into a slight make out session. "I love you too" I whispered and then he kissed me again "Hey what about Amu-chii" I asked slightly worried. "Ah she'll get over it" he said with a smirk as he captured my lips again. **


End file.
